Weapon X
by FenrisFiltiarn
Summary: (Not a X-men cross over but borrows from Wolverine a lot) Cerberus has started a human weapon program with ten subjects and one of those subjects is a man found in a Prothean life pod on earth of all places.
1. Prologue

Darkness clouded my sight, it was as if an inky shroud covered my eyes and blocked all my senses. I couldn't see or feel much less hear anything not even my own breathing yet I knew I was alive I had no idea where or what had happened but all I knew was I was trapped I couldn't move, breath or much less open my eyes…maybe I was dead or in a coma that must be it I was awake in my own mind.

"Pod status?" A voice asked.

"Still stable doctor I can't believe we found a Prothean cave right here on earth it is the find of a life time." Answered another voice.

"And a life pod that is still active with life signs coming from it I can't believe it a live prothean who knows what it could tell us when we open it up."

"Well then let us open it up."

Who were they? What where these people talking about? And what pod were they speaking of? What was going on what has happened to me? Suddenly a bright light shone all around me I tried to cover my face my but my arm felt like it was made of lead.

"It's…Its….a boy….a human what is he doing in a Prothean life pod it doesn't' seem possible."

Prothean? Pod? Why did that seem so familiar….I tried to speak but my mouth felt like it was filled with cotton. Coughing I slowly open my eyes and blinked I was in a dark cave that was lit by flood lights while what looked like computers and other pieces of tech surrounded me, but the most shocking thing was people….they were all dressed in some kind of uniforms .

One of them a woman with red hair slowly walked up to me placing a hand on my arm I shudder and gasp as images, words, thoughts, information passed through my brain. Screaming in pain I jump out of pod as adrenaline pumped through my veins, looking around wide eyed I start to run out of the cave.

"After him we can't let the subject escape!" Someone shouted followed by an alarm and flashing lights going off. For me the sounds and lights were like someone was blasting fireworks straight at me but I had to push through this pain the only thought in my mind was the thought of escape.

"Someone stop him just do not harm him use the tranquilizers." Another voice shouted.

Growling I picked up the pace I wasn't sure what these people had in-store for me but I wasn't about to find out. Suddenly in front of me four robots? That couldn't be right robots were not like this…they movements of these things were to fluid to fast maybe body armor? Doesn't matter they had guns and were in my way to freedom I growled and charged, they fired pain followed along with a flash along with the sound of metal being slashed and torn apart, and all of a sudden I was behind them and they were dead covered in blood.

Taking a moment to look over what happened I begin to shake before turning around and running jumping and avoiding the people or things that tried to hold him down. Finally after what seemed like forever I finally reached what I thought was the surface, the bright light of the sun was very blinding and despite the overload I didn't care I was out and free from whatever that place was. Taking a deep breath I start to take a step when something unfamiliar a…smell? Assaulted my nose, the smell was like similar to blossoms mixed with honey….it was very pleasant.

"Excuse me." An accented voice said, turning around I blinked, and slowly turning I saw a black haired woman in a black and white jump suit. "I am afraid we can't let you leave." The woman said only to raise her hand a blue glow coming from her hand blinking I stare at her until the blue glow smacked me in the head that was the last thing I remember.

**XXXX**

"He is waking up."

"Good keep him restrained I don't want another accident like before."

Groaning I slowly open my eyes and look around, the room I was in was all white with shiny looking equipment all around standing in front of me was the woman that had blasted me while next to her was a man in some kind of dark suit smoking. The truly strange thing was his eyes they seemed to glow.

"Well it is good to see your awake we thought for sure you would be out for a lot longer but it seems the reports on you were right."

I open my mouth to speak but nothing but a grunting sound came out. Looking down I saw a long metal strip covering my mouth along with restraints on my hands and feet. Growling I struggle to break free but it was a waste of time.

"Those will need to remain on after what you did to my people I had to make sure you were properly restrained otherwise we wouldn't be having this conversation." The man said as he reached into suit jacket pulling out a cigarette the woman next to him handed the man a lighter who then promptly began to light and smoke the foul smelling thing.

"Now than we did some tests on you from everything we were able to tell you are but from what we could gather from your clothes you're over a hundred years old."

Blinking I kept staring at the man wondering what he meant, over a hundred? That can't be right I had just recently celebrated by twenty second birthday….right….

"Now then Miss Lawson you're in charge I want you to turn him into something we can use."

"Right away sir we shall create weapon X."


	2. Chapter 1 how it began

"Hey Thomas earth to Thomas, Yo Thomas wake up bro you're going to miss all the fun!"

Shaking my head I look up and laugh standing in front of me was my best friend Alan Becket the guy was really thin and tall built like a weed, right behind him was his twin sister Sarah who was making bunny ears behind his head.

Turning around Alan glared and tackled her, both siblings began to roll around in the dirt kicking, biting, and screaming at one another. Laughing I stand up and walk over the twins as they fought with one another and made my way over to a small little stream, bending down I splash some water on my face trying to wake up.

"Ow ow ow ow stop biting my ear!" I heard Alan shriek shaking my head I look into the water and blink. It had been several weeks since the three of us went on this trip and my normal short brown hair was now down to my neck while a short beard covered my face.

Turning around I laughed even harder at the sight before me, Sarah was sitting on top of Alan his face buried in the dirt with a grin on her face. Despite the fact they were twins Sarah and Alan couldn't be more different well…despite the fact they were different genders.

Alan was built like a weed while Sarah was more muscular and it wasn't a surprise she was a marine after all. You see all three of us were in the armed forces Alan was Navy, Sarah of course was a Marine while I was in the Air Force.

You see when we were kids our parents were best friends and in the army well we grew up with one another and when we all graduated from high school we each joined a different branch instead of joining the army like our parents. "And this is why you don't mess with a marine." Sarah said smugly.

"I won't question that." Smirking I went back to splashing water on my face.

"Okay let me up let me up woman your breaking my back" Alan finally grumbled out, chuckling Sarah let her brother up and the started to pack up, you see every time the three of us had some leave we would get together and go on a motorcycle/backpacking trip in the woods up in Northern California.

"Come on you two stop horsing around I want to explore that cave before we head back." I said eyeing the twins. Laughing the two of them gathered up there supplies and tents, shaking my head I go to do the same walking over to where my tent was I break it down pretty quickly and put it away then I strap on my gear, first I put on a leg pocket.

A leg pocket is a pouch that straps to your leg and connects to your waist; the pouch itself had several pouches each filled survival gear, next came my backpack it looked like Desmond's from Assassin's Creed. Did I forget to mention that the three of us big gaming nerds? I guess I did oh well you see all three of us loved playing video games, reading comics, and anything related to science fiction or fantasy.

"Okay so what are we going to do today? Head back go into town and pick up some pizza for your birthday? Or keep going and explore that cave we found the other day?" Sarah asked looking at me. "I think we should check out that cave first I think it would be interesting." Nodding both brother and sister picked up their packs and started to walk off toward the cave, smiling I follow after them both.

**XXX**

After an hour of going through the cave Alan got bored and decided to head back out leaving both me and Sarah alone. "You know this trip has been pretty fun Thomas, I wish we could do this more often."

"Yeah same Sarah but you know how life is." I said with a sigh.

"Of course but what about when we retire perhaps we can do this more often." She said smiling at me, smiling back I look around the cave lost in thought.

"Thomas?"

"Hm?" Turning to look Sarah I smile at the blond haired woman. "Listen before we head back up there is something I been meaning to tell you for a while now."

"Well what is it?" I said looking at her with a smile, standing to her feet Sarah walked over to me and planted a kiss on my lips. Gasping I fall back looking up at Sarah who was simply smirking at me like a Cheshire cat. "I been meaning to do that since the 10th grade and I was hoping despite the fact that we are in separate branches you and I could at least try something if you want."

I simply stare up at the blond before smiling at her, slowly standing up I place two hands on her shoulders and kissed her back. "I would love to Sarah though there is one problem….you have to be the one to tell your brother." I said with a grin, Alan was very protective of his twin sister despite the fact she could kick his ass. Rolling her eyes Sarah nodded her head but smiled at me, before punching me in the shoulder.

"You coward but fine now come on let's head up."

"Sure but I want to go a bit further down I will meet you up in ten alright?"

"Fine but hurry up." Smiling we kissed one more time before she headed back up, after watching head up I start to head back down going further into the cave. As I walked the air in the cave didn't get colder like it should have instead it started to get hotter and hotter which was strange. Thinking I should turn around before something bad happened I started to walk back toward the entrance of the cave until the ground began to shake soon the entire cave began to rumble.

"Fuck me!" I shouted knowing an earthquake when I felt one, I started to run but to no avail the way to the cave entrance was blocked as large pieces of the cave itself fell and blocked my path. Swearing under my breath I turn around and run hoping that there is another way out if not then I am going to die in here. The quake passed faster then I excepted and what was really strange there was no aftershock…really weird, shaking my head I pull out my cellphone seeing if I had a signal or something.

"Damn it…." Sighing I sit down in the cave waiting the best thing is to sit still and wait for rescue. Rubbing my face I sit down on the ground waiting, well this is a wonderful way to spend my birthday. Leaning my head back against the cave wall until I felt some pressure against my head and suddenly I fell backwards the cave wall lifting away.

"Gah!" Rolling backwards I tumble deeper into the darkness rolling and tumbling. After what seemed like hours I stopped rolling, groaning I rub my face and the back of my head trying to get my bearings. The part of the cave I was in was…well lit, the light itself was a pale green and the cave was filled strange tubes and large coffin looking things that seemed as if they were made from the very cave itself.

"What the hell….?" Slowly standing to my feet I walk around looking at the coffins one of the coffins were open with only one thought running through my mind this was like the start of a video game or something. I tried to back away but I felt something put pressure against my ankle and soon I fell face forward into the coffin suddenly the door shut and everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that is how our hero got into this I hope you guys all like this and yes I am working on my other stories just I write what I feel like and well school and work keeps me busy hell college is eating my time away but I will work on all of my stories and when the winter break begins I can have a better update time table. <strong>


	3. Chapter 2 A new friend

"Wake up human." A voice growled.

Groaning I slowly opened my eyes only to see a large pair of….lizard feet? Shaking my head I close my eyes again only to have someone kick me in the stomach knocking the wind out of me. My eyes shoot open at the feeling of the pain but as soon as the pain came it was gone, grumbling I slowly stood to my feet to see a lizard like monster staring at me.

The creature itself had a dark blue head plate with several scars along its muzzle, his eyes were a dark gold while his body was covered in a dark black armor but the strangest thing was he had a huge hump that made up the entirety of his back and small tail.

"I said wake up we are wanted." The creature growled out. I simply stared at…well whatever it was until I saw its arms? Reach down and lifted me up to my feet and threw me into the wall. "Stand up human we have to go."

"Go? What are you talking about….and what the hell are you? And better yet where are we?" I ask staring at him in shock. The creature snorted at me gave me a toothy grin, shaking its head at me. "What never seen a Krogan before? Well to bad kid looks like I may be the last Krogan you will see."

Grinning at me the creature gave a wink and stomped away heading out to a long hallway….turning around it nodded its head at me and started to walk again. Shaking my head I slowly start to follow after it not really seeing any other choice, taking a deep shaky breath and walk down the hall way. The more I walked the brighter everything got until the light died down a bit and I saw where I was, the entire area looked like a battle field fiery debris covered the area while bodies of strange alien creatures and those men in armor laid all strewn about.

As I looked around I saw that there was no sky only a dark gray celling with some vents to air out the smoke, looking around I saw the…Krogan is that what thing called itself? Anyway the monster lizard thing was walking down into what looked like was a battle field with a grin on its face. Sighing I slowly follow after the monster, as I walked I scratched my knuckles and tried to ask the Krogan what or where we were but sadly he didn't answer my questions the only thing he kept saying was be ready and that was it…..be ready for what? Sighing after an hour of walking through bodies, fire and debris I sat down looking outwards it seemed like the wasteland would never end.

As I sat I tried to think over everything that had happened….I remembered backpacking in the woods…I remember the cave and those strange coffin like things….then the waking up with all those people and tearing my way out of there along with that black haired woman…then that lab with the man talking about turning me in a weapon and saying all those strange things like I was over a hundred…

"Gah! Die you son of a bitches taste the power of a true Krogan!"

Whipping my head back I blinked seeing the Krogan with a shot gun firing at men in armor, and the entire time I swear I could hear him laughing. Gulping I begin to back up until I felt something smack me in the back of the head, stumbling I fall catching myself, turning my head I saw several armored figures behind me with rifles aimed straight at me. Flipping myself over I begin to crawl backwards trying to avoid the men they slowly advanced upon me, the one in lead lifted his rifle and fired. I tried to avoid the bullets but I felt them rip through my side in quick flashes of pain, growling I grip where I was shot biting my lip trying to ignore it but the strange thing was as the pain struck me it was gone. Lifting my hand I gasped there was no mark from the bullets….what the hell is happening….

"Time to die freak aim for the head!" The lead man in armor shouted.

The moment he said freak something in me snapped…..Shaking violently my entire vison was clouded with red. Shouting I jump to my feet I run straight toward the small group a sudden pain rushed through my hands and knuckles and in an instant the men in armor were on the ground dead. Panting I turn around and blink staring their bodies were all slashed open, staring wide eyed I slowly realized the pain and itch in my hands was gone….looking down I saw black metal claws covered in blood. "What the fuck!" Panting I back pedal until running into the Krogan who had a grin on his face.

"Well I heard the stories but I didn't believe it." His said with a grin his voice was oddly more higher pitched then it was when we first met, it sounded strangely female. Slowly the Krogan's body shifted and shimmered until standing before me was a woman who was five foot two, she had short black hair that framed her face and dark amber eyes and she was totally naked. Gulping I begin to turn around only to trip over the dead bodies of the men I had just killed.

"People always react that way when they first change." Giggling she leaned down staring at me with a smirk on her face…it reminded me of Sarah's for some reason. "Who…or what are you?" I question wide eyed. Smiling a simply evil smile she began to slowly began to pace around having no shame about her naked appearance what so ever.

"Well my name isn't important but the people around here call me weapon V and you are weapon X." She said with a smile before behind down in front of me giving me a very good view of her…shaking my head I look up into her eyes. "And you are in a lab for the human advancement group called Cerberus." Smiling she turned her head staring at me then down at my claws.

"Well I can definitely see why the big bosses wanted us to work together you will make a good enforcer." Grinning she stood up and slowly and began to walk away giving me a really good view of her ass…Simply staring my mouth hung up before I caught myself shaking my head I look down at the claws sticking out of my hands…..

"I am fucking Wolverine…." Sighing I lift my hands up looking at the black claws sticking out between my knuckles. Closing my eyes I take a deep breath trying how to get them to go away, opening my eyes I could feel them…slowly sinking back into my skin pushing back up along into my arm, the strange thing was despite never having claws before….it felt natural…I knew they were there and it felt…good having them there. "So that is how it feels….." Slowly standing to my feet I slowly follow after V hoping she knew the way out and had more answers for me.

Meanwhile in another part of the base several researchers along with the project director Miranda Lawson watched the fight with interested stares. During the entirety of it Miranda was lost in thought thinking on a good way to take the young man down he wasn't that much older than her own sister, sad that such a young man was involved in all but then again he was needed if humanity was going to be on top of the other races. Turning around she looked over the doctors, one of them stood out amongst most, he was a thin balding man with a beard covering his face this was Warren Miles the doctor in charge of gene therapy, next to him was a man in a slightly military looking uniform the man had a short beard and gray eyes this was Striker one of the heads of the weapon project.

"His progress is outstanding it has only been a month since he was brought here and yet he isn't slowed down even with the metal on his bones." Miles said looking over some reports.

"Indeed Doctor though did you see the way he attacked those men all that rage and fury it was like watching a wolverine tear through a bear." Striker said looking through some reports. "The metal though I really excepted it to slow him up but no in fact if I have to say he was even faster than he was when we found him."

"That metal you used though Mister Striker I have never seen anything like this before." Miranda asked getting into the conversation.

"To be honest Miss Lawson the metal has no name in fact it is totally new but from what I have seen the metal is one of the strongest we ever seen the only problem is it is incredibly heavy and it is very rare in fact I was surprised we had enough to cover his entire skeleton but I say it was worth it."

"Indeed and pairing him with weapon V was a good idea she may be able to help but there is one issue…" Doctor Miles stated.

"Yes that rage of his…it is worse than a Krogan battle master I have never seen anything like that." Miranda said looking over the recordings.

"What? No that rage of his that inner animal that is what makes him, well him he needs it, that rage is what will set him apart from the others in the project." Striker argued back. "He is like a berserker from the days of old it is what gives his power you saw how pathetic he was it wasn't until he snapped did he truly become the weapon we wanted."

Miranda sighed and shook her head and went back to watching the fight between Doctor Miles and Striker before turning her back to the screen re-watching X slaughter those soldiers with ease with only a single thought running her mind. If he escaped he could cause untold havoc for anything or one in his way.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright another update down I hope you folks like it, I will go into some background and explain things about Thomas and why he has claws and a healing factor I hope it makes since also yes I know I have a William Striker in this story and he will play a big part of this story I can promise you that much. Also for those who are following my other stories I will have updates up soon, now that is over if you like please review just no flames but if you do see a slight problem please message me about it. <strong>


End file.
